Nothing Nada
by Auda Reiss
Summary: Se supone que para cada uno de nosotros huele distinto, de acuerdo con aquello que nos atrae. TRADUCCIÓN del fic de Flaignhan.


Nothing

**DISCLAIMER: Como siempre, este fic NO me pertenece. Su autora es Flaignhan, y tiene much****ísimos fics maravillosos con los que podéis pasar un buen rato. Yo sólo traduzco. **

**Nothing.**

**bu Flaignhan**

El profesor Slughorn entró con rapidez en la clase donde los alumnos de Pociones de sexto esperaban sentados pacientemente, algunos de ellos intentando continuar a susurros la charla que no habían podido acabar en el descanso.

-Damas y caballeros, por favor, ¿podrían callar un momento?- la clase enmudeció al instante y Slughorn dibujó una vaga sonrisa –Bien, hoy os traigo un pequeño desafío, aunque no me cabe la menor duda de que seréis capaces de superarlo de modo admirable.

Su mirada se posó en Tom por un momento, los labios del cual se curvaban ligeramente, reconociendo el halago.

-Y respeto a aquellos que no tengáis éxito hoy, estoy seguro que otro día lo conseguiréis. Bien, -cogió un caldero que había permanecido oculto entre las sombras de la mazmorra y lo colocó delante su mesa. – esto es lo que hoy vais a tener que elaborar. ¿Sabe alguien qué es?–

A estas alturas ya se había vuelto normal que, cuando nadie supiera la respuesta, todos miraran a Tom. Éste se detuvo un segundo, disfrutando de la atención que le prestaban, antes de decir:

-Es Amortentia, señor.-

-¡Buen chico! –dijo Slughorn, dedicándole una sonrisa radiante al chico. -¿Y cómo lo has sabido, mi querido muchacho? -

-Por el brillo nacarado, y por el humo que asciende en espiral. -

-¡Muy bien! No obstante, esta poción es _muy _peligrosa. No crea amor – crear amor es _imposible _– pero la obsesión y el encaprichamiento hace que la gente haga cosas peligrosas. Sin embargo, es una buena poción para que afinéis vuestras capacidades. Debéis ser muy exactos. Tenéis las instrucciones en la pizarra; a trabajar, pues. -

Hubo un ruido general de sillas arrastradas cuando todos se levantaron para dirigirse al armario y hacerse con los ingredientes antes incluso de echar una ojeada a la lista de lo que necesitaban. Tom esperó pacientemente en su sitio a que se despejara un poco el montón de alumnos, y sólo entonces fue hacia el armario para coger los mejores ejemplares de los ingredientes que necesitaba, en vez de agarrar lo primero que tuviera a mano, tal y como había hecho el resto del grupo.

No hubo que esperar mucho para que el vapor de la poción de Tom empezara a elevarse en espirales, del mismo modo en que lo hacia la que estaba frente la mesa de Slughorn.

Slughorn le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda al pasar por su lado, antes de fruncir el ceño ante la poción de Miriam Strogstar, que creaba gordas burbujas y estaba a punto de derramarse. Nadie se percató de la sonrisa fugaz que cruzó el rostro de Tom.

Al final de la clase, la mitad de los calderos estaban vacíos, mientras la otra mitad apenas sí tenía un vago brillo en la superficie o _un poco _de vapor elevándose de ellos. Como no podía ser de otra forma, Slughorn tachó de "maravillosa" la poción de Tom.

- Ahora, puede que hayáis notado que un agradable olor inunda la habitación. ¿Algún voluntario para decirnos a qué huele? -

- Quaffles, señor. –dijo uno de los Slytherins más altos.

-Flores... – dijo otro, frunciendo el ceño. Sus amigos soltaron unas risillas y el muchacho le dio una colleja a uno de ellos.

-¿Acaso hay en su vida alguna joven dama, señor Gould? –Preguntó Slughorn, sonriéndole cariñosamente al chico.

-Si señor, ah... vale. –Parecía comprender –Entonces es ella, lo que huelo, señor.

-¿Y tu, Annabel, a qué hueles? -

-A jugadores de Quidditch, señor. Recién salidos de la ducha, señor. –El grupo de chicas con el que estaba Annabel estalló en risitas. Tom se retuvo de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Y tu Tom, que eres el que está más cerca, ¿qué hueles? – Tom inspiró profundamente y luego miró a Slughorn, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

-Nada, señor. –Le dijo- Slughorn frunció el ceño, meneó la cabeza, y luego volvió a hablar.

-Pero sin duda tienes que poder oler _algo. _

-No puedo oler nada, señor.


End file.
